Levi Ackerman vs Lindow Amamiya
Levi vs lindow.JPG|Tierhalibelbrylle lindow v s levi.JPG|Aqua-pineapple-princess Description Attack on Titan vs God Eater! Two badass leaders of their own monster slaying teams fight to the bitter end! Can Levi defeat the man who became part Aragami? Interlude Levi Ackerman Wiz: in a dystopian world, where giant people called titans devoured people, humanity formed the survey corps. An organisation dedicated to defeating and killing titans. Boomstick: and humanity’s strongest soldier…was a midget who had a bad case of OCD. Yup humanity’s screwed. Levi: well in that case, we have a problem don’t we? Wiz: humanity’s not really screwed. Raised in the criminal underworld, levi was taught to steal and use the 3d manoeuvre gears and stabbing techniques Boomstick: then grandpa smith found Levi and placed him in the scouting legion and shit happened. Wiz: Levi carries around the 3d manoeuvre gear. The 3d manoeuvre gear consists of handle grips grapple hooks, gas powered mechanism and a propeller that carries around metal blades. Boomstick: the 3d manoeuvre gear is basically the rip-off spiderman’s purpose of the web-slinging thingy. The hand grips are used to aim and shoot the grapple hooks. The grapple hooks allow the person to swing around and reach higher areas. Levi is exceptionally skilled with this machinery. Wiz: the two blades allow Levi to cut flesh and other hard substances. And yes he’s ambidextrous so he can wield both blades at the same time and kill titans. Boomstick: Levi maybe only 160cm tall but he possess titan killing skills. He can sometimes move up so fast he’s able to look like a blur (cues scene where he’s trailing up annie’s arm and gives a creepy death glare at annie) Wiz: unlike other members, Levi holds his blades in a slightly different way. Instead of holding both upright, his right sword is held backhand and his other sword is held normally. This way allows him to spin freely. This also allows him to deflect bullets, although this can only work if it is a short distance away from him Boomstick: Levi also has been trained hand to hand combat. He can also withstand punches, hell he can stop titan Annie’s punch with his OWN F*CKING foot! Now that is a badass right there. Wiz: Levi, being 35 years old Boomstick: wait…are you telling me this dude is actually 35! Not 18? HOLY SH*T I think I had a mind blown moment Wiz: right….ahem so being a 35 year old, Levi has at least has some battle experience and does strategize sometimes. He can usually get himself out of sticky situations easily or saves his comrades. Boomstick: Levi sadly is mortal so he can be pushed to his limits. But seriously you really don’t want to piss off this dude Levi is standing on annie’s head, he glares at her and asks Levi: is it ok if we cut off your arms and legs? Lindow Amamiya Wiz: Aragami. Monsters that came out of nowhere and became impervious to man made weapons. The world seem hopeless as these monsters devour anything in their way. Boomstick: That is until a bunch of scientists discovered a way to take down these Monster Hunter rejects. They would use their own cells against the Aragami, turning their own powers into weapons and injecting the cells inside people. Oh look. Another super soldier project. Wiz: After injecting a couple of humans with Aragami cells called Oracle cells, these super soldiers were given Oracle cell based weapons called God Arcs. As humanity's new defenders, these new breed of super soldiers would be known as God Eaters. Boomstick: Lindow Amamiya was a dude who's so lazy, he's awesome. Wiz: Lindow is a veteran God Eater. He's been fight as one since age 20 and he's been doing this for 9 years alongside his sister, Tsubaki Amamiya. Boomstick: Holy shit! Look at those! Damn. I wonder if she's single... Wiz: After her sister retires from being a God Eater, Lindow took her place as the new leader of the First Unit. He trained in sword combat using his God Arc. Boomstick: A gigantic fucking chainsaw! And look at it! It shreds through almost anything! (Lindow casually walks forward while simply swatting away Aragami) Wiz: Lindow is an astounding God Eater. He's capable of tearing through Aragami casually, react to Aragami that move at Mach 6 and even take down an Ouroboros. Boomstick: What is an Ouroboros, you may ask? Well... (shows this) Boomstick: And Lindow took that mountain sized monster down...by himself. Now tell me why this guy's not badass. Wiz: And that was before he gained his Aragami arm. Boomstick: Yep! After turning into a badass dragon with karate moves... Errrr...long story... Lindow was rescued by his friends and turned back to his human form. But not only did he come back, he came back stronger! Wiz: His new Aragami arm gave him new abilities and made him stronger than the average God Eater. He's immune to poisons, never feel exhaustion and even gained a new God Arc that was even stronger than his previous God Arc. Boomstick: Hell, he's strong too. He once used his Aragami arm to slam this thing's head into ground without any effort! Wiz: After passing on his position as leader to his close friend, Lindow became a ranger God Eater and a mentor to new recruits. He's even famous to every known God Eater HQ around the world. Boomstick: Hell, he's taken down multiple Aragami before, even ones the size of mountains! I don't know about you, but I'd think twice before trying to fight this badass God Eater! Lindow: Alright...now that I've decided to survive, shall I make one last ugly stand? DEATH BATTLE! Levi so salty.JPG|Tierhalibelbrylle cleaning fairy vs smoking badass.JPG|Aqua-pineapple-princess Wiz: Ok the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all Boomstick: It's time for a death battle! Results Next time on death battle Next time on (aqua's) death battles There are more that meets the eye when it comes to these two combatants. Both are infamous for the inhuman feats and are threats to humanity. And both will be duking it out this HALLOWEEN! yellow vs black octupus vs demon Teacher vs butler perveted alien thing vs rape face man Korosensei VS Sebastian Michaelis Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Aqua-pineapple-princess Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles Category:Candidates for Adoption Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years